Геракл
Мифы о Геракле Рождение и детство Младенец-Геракл душит змей. Помпейская фреска * Чтобы зачать Геракла, Зевс принял облик мужа Алкмены. Он остановил солнце, и их ночь длилась трое суток. Прорицатель Тиресий рассказывает Амфитриону о произошедшем. * В ночь, когда он должен был родиться, Гера заставила Зевса поклясться, что тот из рода Персея, кто родится сегодня, будет верховным царем. Геракл был из рода персеидов, но Гера задержала роды у его матери, и первым на свет (недоношенным) появился его кузен Еврисфей, сын Сфенела и Никиппы, также персеид. * Зевс заключил с Герой договор, что Геракл не всю свою жизнь будет находиться под властью Еврисфея. Лишь десять подвигов совершит он по поручению Еврисфея, а после не только освободится от его власти, но даже получит бессмертие. * Афина обманом заставляет Геру покормить Геракла грудью. Младенец причиняет богине боль, и она отрывает его от груди. Брызнувшая струя молока превращается в Млечный Путь (вкусив этого молока, Геракл становится бессмертным). Гера оказалась приемной матерью Геракла, пусть даже на время (вариант — миф был о Зевсе и Рее). * Ревнивая Гера подослала двух змей убить ребенка. Младенец-Геракл удушил их (вариант: безвредных змей подослал Амфитрион, чтобы разобраться, кто из близнецов полубог). Миф о Геракле-младенце впервые встречается у Пиндара. Юность * В детстве он был дафнофором и принес в дар Аполлону Исмению треножник4. * Амфитрион приглашает для сыновей лучших учителей: Кастор (меч), Автолик (борьба), Эврит (лук). Геракл случайно убивает лирой Лина, брата Орфея. Вынужден удалиться в лесистый Киферон, в изгнание. Аннибале Карраччи. «Выбор Геракла» * Ему являются две нимфы (Порочность и Добродетель), которые предлагают ему выбор между легкой дорогой наслаждений и тернистым путем трудов и подвигов. (т. н. «выбор Геракла»)5. Добродетель убедила Геракла пойти по своему пути следующими словами: * В горах Киферона убивает льва; снимает с него шкуру. С тех пор носит ее постоянно. * Когда Геракл собрался охотиться на льва, царь Феспий радушно принимал его 50 дней и каждую ночь посылал к нему одну из своих дочерей, которые позже родили от него 50 сыновей6. По другой версии, герой сочетался со всеми дочерьми в одну ночь7, кроме одной, которая не пожелала, тогда он осудил ее остаться девушкой и жрицей в его храме. Еще по одной версии, он сочетался со всеми, причем самая старшая и самая младшая родили двойни8. Григорий Назианзиниронически говорил, что Геракл совершил в эту ночь свой «тринадцатый подвиг»9. * Побеждает царя Орхомена Эргина, которому Фивы платили дань. В этой схватке погибает Амфитрион. У вестников из Орхомена Геракл отрезал носы, отчего в Фивах стояла статуя Геракла Риноколуста (Обрезывателя носов)10. Когда орхоменцы пришли с войском, связал их упряжных лошадей, отчего был воздвигнут храм Геракла Гипподета (Связывателя коней)11. Победив орхоменцев, посвятил мраморного льва в храм Артемиды Евклеи в Фивах12. * Царь Фив Креонт отдает ему в жены свою дочь Мегару. В припадке безумия, насланного Герой, Геракл убивает своих детей и детей своего брата Ификла. (Во искупление этого должен, по словам дельфийской пифии, совершить десять подвигов на службе Эврисфея). * Когда он пришел в Дельфы, жрица Ксеноклея не хотела вещать ему из-за убийства Ифита (по версии, после убийства им детей13), тогда Геракл взял треножник и вынес, но затем вернул. Есть рассказ, что Геракл и Аполлон поссорились из-за треножника, когда же примирились, то вместе построили город Гитион в Лаконике, в Дельфах была скульптурная группа, изображающая борьбу: Лето и Артемида успокаивают Аполлона, Афина удерживает Геракла14. Борьба за треножник между Гераклом и Аполлоном предположительно изображена на рельефе из Олимпии ок.720 до н. э.15. Либо Зевс примирил их13. По редкой версии, Геракл унес треножник в Феней (Аркадия)16. * Пифия дает Алкиду имя «Геракл» («прославленный богиней Герой»), под которым он и будет известен впредь. «Алкид» — «потомок Алкея» (Алкей — это отец Амфитриона, отчима Геракла). Также Алкид до перемены имени был известен как Палемон. 12 подвигов Геракла| править вики-текст Копия с оригинала Лисиппа. «Геракл и Немейский лев» Антуан Бурдель. «Геракл и Стимфалийские птицы» У этого термина существуют и другие значения, см. Подвиги Геракла (фильм). Каноническую схему из 12 подвигов (др.-греч. ἔργα «деяния» или πόνοι «труды», «тяготы») впервые установил Писандр Родосский в поэме «Геракла».17 Порядок подвигов не у всех авторов одинаков. Всего Пифия приказала Гераклу совершить 10 подвигов, но 2 из них Еврисфей не засчитал. Пришлось выполнить еще два и получилось 12. За 8 лет и один месяц он совершил первые 10 подвигов18, за 12 лет — все19. # Удушение Немейского льва # Убийство Лернейской гидры. # Истребление Стимфалийских птиц # Поимка Керинейской лани # Укрощение Эриманфского вепря и битва с кентаврами # Очистка авгиевых конюшен. # Укрощение критского быка # Похищение коней Диомеда, победа над царем Диомедом (бросавшим чужеземцев на съедение своим коням) # Похищение пояса Ипполиты, царицы амазонок # Похищение коров трёхголового великана Гериона # Похищение золотых яблок из сада Гесперид # Укрощение стража Аида — пса Цербера Другие мифы| править вики-текст * Во время 5-го подвига случайно ранит кентавра Хирона, своего учителя отравленной в лернейском яде стрелой. Кентавр умирает в муках. * С согласия Зевса Геракл освободил Прометея. В обмен на это кентавр Хирон отдал свой дар бессмертия. * Во время путешествия за яблоками Гесперид он угрожал Гелиосу луком и переправился через море в кубке Гелиоса (или в котле20), затем угрожал луком Океану21. Ранил стрелой Гелиоса22. * По рассказу, когда он отправился за коровами Гериона, у него была двуглавая собака и бронзовый горшок, он забрался на ствол ольхи и достиг Эрифии23. * Во время десятого подвига ставит по сторонам Гибралтара Геркулесовы столпы. * Участвует в походе Аргонавтов24 вместе со своим юным возлюбленным Гиласом. По версии, был предводителем аргонавтов25. По Дионисию Митиленскому и Демарату, он доплыл до Колхиды26. По большинству авторов, оставлен, когда сошел на берег у Магнесии в поисках воды27, либо сломал весло и пошел в лес за новым28. На погребальных играх по Пелию победил в панкратии29. * Борется с египетским царем Бусирисом, приносившим в жертву чужеземцев * Побеждает в борьбе Антея, после чего вдова Антея Тингис рождает от Геракла сына Софака (см. Африка в древнегреческой мифологии). * Борется с италийским великаном Какусом * Во время похода в Аид освобождает оттуда Тесея, Пирифоя и Алкесту, жену Адмета30. * Спасает от чудовища Гесиону, дочь царя Трои Лаомедонта; не получив награды, разрушает Трою, из сыновей царя оставив живым одного юного Приама. * Принимал участие в борьбе богов с гигантами * Борется с богом смерти Танатом (Танатос) возвращая к жизни умершую жену своего друга Адмета и побеждает Таната. Последующие подвиги| править вики-текст * Сломал рог речного бога Ахелоя, борясь с ним из-за Деяниры. (См. «рог изобилия»). * Случайно убивает своего друга Ифита, брата Иолы и сына Эврита, царя Ойхалии. За это добровольно уходит в рабство к Омфале. Пленит керкопов. * Побеждает царя Элиды Авгия и учреждает Олимпийские игры. За всю жизнь Геракл клялся только раз — перед Филеем (сыном Авгия)31. Когда завоевал Элиду, он построил храм Аполлону Пифийскому в Аркадии, рядом с которым были могилы погибших соратников32. * На Олимпийских играх одержал победу в борьбе и панкратии33. По другим авторам, боролся с Зевсом, и состязание закончилось вничью34. Установил олимпийский стадий длиной в 600 своих стоп35. В беге преодолевал стадий, не переводя дыхание, отчего так и назван стадий36. Соорудил жертвенник Зевсу в Дидимах37. Когда он приносил жертву в Олимпии, ему надоедали мухи. Он принес жертву Зевсу Апомию («Отгоняющему мух») и прогнал мух за Алфей38 (римляне приносили жертвы Гераклу Апомию39). * Вторгается в Мессению и побеждает Нелея. У Пилоса Геракл сражался с Посейдоном, Аполлоном и Аидом40. Гибель Геракла и обожествление| править вики-текст Гвидо Рени. «Несс похищает Деяниру» * Стрелой, смоченной в яде лернейской гидры (2-й подвиг), Геракл убивает кентавра Несса, который согласился перевести жену Геракла Деяниру через реку, а потом попытался похитить ее. Умирающий Несс обманывает Деяниру, сказав ей, что его кровь можно использовать как любовное зелье. Деянира собирает немного его отравленной крови. Франц фон Штук, «Геракл убивает Несса» * Этот лук и стрелы умирающий Геракл позже подарит Филоктету — сюжет, важный в Троянской войне. * Геракл берет в плен Иолу. Деянира, приревновав к ней, посылает мужу через вестника Лихаса одежду, смоченную кровью Несса, чтобы возвратить его любовь. В ужасных мучениях Геракл бросается в огонь. Костер согласился поджечь Филоктет (либо Геракл был сожжен на горе Эта сыновьями41). Погребальный костер Геракла пыталась потушить река Дирас42. Деянира бросается на меч. * Согласно некоторым авторам, умер в 52 года43. Согласно Птолемею Гефестиону, дожив до 50 лет и обнаружив, что более не может натянуть свой лук, бросился в огонь44. * Геракл вознесся на небо, был принят в число богов, и примирившаяся с ним Гера выдает за него замуж свою дочь Гебу, богиню вечной юности. Счастливо обитает на Олимпе45, а его призрак находится в Аиде46. * Когда боги бежали в Египет, превратился в олененка47. * Помещен среди созвездий: ** либо как Коленопреклоненный (изображена его победа над драконом у Гесперид, либо, согласно Эсхилу, победа над лигурийцами)48; ** либо как Змееносец, ибо удушил змея у реки Сагарис в Лидии49; ** либо стал созвездием Близнецов вместе с Тесеем или Аполлоном50. Родственные связи| править вики-текст Основная статья: Гераклиды родители: * Алкмена — мать Геракла. * Зевс — божественный отец. Явился к Алкмене в образе ее мужа Амфитриона. * Амфитрион из Трезен — отчим Геракла. Муж и двоюродный брат Алкмены. деды: * Электрион, отец Алкмены, сын Персея. Царь Микен. Муж Анаксо. Случайно убит Амфитрионом. * Алкей, отец Амфитриона, сын Персея. * Сфенел, (двоюродный дед Геракла), отец Еврисфея, сын Персея. * Крон (мифология) отец Зевса другие родственники * Ификл — брат-близнец. Его отцом считался Амфитрион, не бог, а человек. * Иолай, племянник, сын Ификла. Верный спутник и помощник Геракла. * Эврисфей, царь Микен, двоюродный брат, в подчинении у которого Геракл находился жены Геракла: * Мегара, фиванская царевна, дочь Креонта. Первая жена Геракла. Их детей он убьет в припадке безумия. Мегару отдаст в жены Иолаю. От нее: ** несколько сыновей, называемых Алкиды. (Двое, трое, четверо или восемь). * Деянира — последняя жена Геракла, повинная в его гибели. Дочь царя Этолии/Калидона Ойнея, сестра Мелеагра, друга Геракла. От нее: ** Гилл — старший сын Геракла. ** Макария, дочь. Приносит себя в жертву богам ради победы в битве. * Геба — богиня, божественная жена Геракла, отданная ему в супруги после того, как он стал богом. Их дети: ** Алексиарес и Аникет — близнецы, младшие боги, стражи Олимпа. другие дети Геракла: * Тлеполем. Убил своего дядю Ликимния, бежал на Родос, где основал несколько городов; убит под Троей. * Скиф, лучник. потомки Геракла: * Гераклиды — род потомков Геракла, изгнанные из Пелопоннеса, вернулись, по преданию, в седьмом поколении от Геракла, вместе с дорийцами, 1104 до Р. Хр. и завладели Аргосом, Мессенией и Лакедемоном. В Лаконии они положили начало царствовавшим там до 221 до Р. Хр. двум царским родам. возлюбленные: * Пятьдесят дочерей царя Феспия, в том числе Прокрида. Их дети: ** Пятьдесят один сын. Близнецы Антилеон и Гиппей от Прокриды, и еще одни близнецы от самой младшей. Франсуа Буше. «Геракл и Омфала» * Омфала, лидийская царица. Нарядила Геракла в женское платье и заставила прясть, сама ходила в его доспехах. * Авга. Их дети: ** Телеф. Младенцем был брошен, после чудесных приключений нашел свою мать у царя Тевтраса в Мизии, наследником которого он сделался; при первой высадке греков ранен Ахиллом. В Пергамоне почитался как национальный герой. * Гилас, парень, возлюбленный Геракла. Его спутник во время похода Аргонавтов. На одном из островов плененные его красотой наяды похищают юношу (м.б. иносказание — утонул). * Абдер, парень, сын бога Гермеса. Сожран конями Диомеда. * Халкиопа, дочь Еврипила, царя острова Коса. Их дети: ** Фессал * Иола, дочь Эврита. Культ Геракла| править вики-текст Игры Гераклеи, празднества в честь Геракла в Сикионе, Фивах и др.; состояли в шутках и забавах. Учрежденные в поминовение его смерти, они устраивались во второй день месяца метагейтниона. По марафонским жителям, именно у них Геракл впервые стал почитаться богом51. В Фокиде было святилище Геракла Женоненавистника, жрец которого в течение года не должен спать с женщиной52. По Овидию, день рождения Геракла праздновался в день зимнего солнцеворота, как и дни рождения Зевса, Аполлона и других календарных богов. Если же, как говорит Феокрит, Гераклу было десять месяцев, когда солнце покидало двенадцатое созвездие Зодиака, то значит — Алкмена родила его в день весеннего равноденствия, когда италийцы, вавилоняне и другие народы праздновали Новый год. Тогда понятно, почему про Зевса сказано, что он осветил чертог, где происходили роды. Четвертый день месяца посвящался Гераклу потому, что ему как основателю Олимпийских игр принадлежал каждый четвертый год. * Храм в Феспиях (где имел место эпизод с 50 феспийскими царевнами). Служительница — жрица-девственница. * Святилище Геракла Связывателя Коней в Фивах В Гераклее Минойской чеканили монету с изображением Геракла, посвященную его культу.53 Геракл широко почитался в Херсонесе Таврическом54. В Скифии мифологическая традиция превратила его в предка местных царей55. Некоторые эпитеты Геракла| править вики-текст «Геракл-лучник». Статуя с фронтона храма Афины в Эгине * Ипоктон. Эпитет Геракла. Так его почитают эрифрейцы на Миманте, так как он истребил червей (ипес), подтачивающих виноградную лозу56. * Кераминт. Эпитет Геракла57. * Корнопион. Этейцы называют её «корнопес» и почитают Геракла как Корнопиона, так как он избавил их от саранчи56. * Мекистей. Эпитет Геракла58. * Мелампиг («чернозадый») Эпитет Геракла и название скалы у Фермопил59. Согласно Гесихию, эпитет (употребляется еще у Архилоха) означает «отважный, дерзкий»60. * Монойкийский. Эпитет Геракла. Его порт в Галлии61. Ныне Монако. * Мусагет. Иногда эпитет Геракла62. * Палемон. Эпитет Геракла57. * Певкей. Эпитет Геракла в Иберии63. * Промах. Эпитет Геракла в Фивах64. Античные источники| править вики-текст * Еврипид. Трагедия «Неистовый Геракл». (V в. до н. э.) * Еврипид. Трагедия «Алкестида» * Еврипид. Трагедия «Гераклиды» * Софокл. Трагедия «Трахинянки». (V в. до н. э.) * Павсаний. «Описание Эллады» * Гесиод. «Щит Геракла» * аллегория софиста Продика Кеосского (5 в. до н. э.) «Геракл на распутье» («Выбор Геракла»), воспроизведенная в «Memorabilia» Ксенофонта. * «Множество выдумок парадоксографического характера относительно подвигов и любовников Геракла содержится у Птолемея Гефестиона»65. Многие Гераклы| править вики-текст Многообразие мифов о Геракле и наличие сходных героев у других народов привело античных филологов к предположению, что несколько людей носили это имя. Римский ученый Варрон насчитывает 24 Геракла, Иоанн Лид — 766. Согласно Птолемею Гефестиону, в культовом гимне фиванцев Геракла называли сыном Зевса и Геры67. Согласно речи Котты68, Гераклов было шесть: # Сын первого Зевса и Лисифои, состязался с Аполлоном за треножник, # Египетский, рожден Нилом, сочинил фригийские книги. # Из дигитов Иды, ему приносят жертвы на Косе. # Сын Зевса и Астерии, почитаемый на Тире. # В Индии, он же Бел. # Сын Зевса третьего и Алкмены69. * Геркулес, древнеиталийское божество, в Древнем Риме достаточно быстро отождествился с Гераклом. * Греки отождествляли Геракла с финикийским Мелькартом. * Родство с вавилонским Гильгамешем * Кельты почитали его как покровителя письменности и искусства бардов. Они придерживались традиции, согласно которой Геракл был — идейский Дактиль, которого они звали Огмий. Иконография Геракла| править вики-текст Согласно Пиндару, герой был невысокого роста70. Либо рост Геракла был 7 футов (2,06 м)71. Он изображался: * ребенком, душащим змей; * юношей, отдыхающим после подвига или совершающим подвиг; * могучим бородатым мужчиной, вооруженным палицей и одетым в шкуру убитого им Немейского льва. Атрибуты Геракла| править вики-текст * львиная шкура * палица (из дуба/ясеня/оливы). Геракл в искусстве| править вики-текст Геракл в литературе| править вики-текст * Ему посвящены XV гимн Гомера и XII орфический гимн. * Действующее лицо трагедий Эсхила «Прометей освобождаемый», сатировской драмы «Вестники» (фр.109 Радт, о вестниках Эргина), пьес Софокла: сатировских драм «Геракл-младенец» (фр.223a-b Радт), «Геракл на Тенаре, или Кербер» (фр.327а Радт), трагедий «Геракл» (фр.225-227 Радт), «Трахинянки», «Филоктет» (как божество); трагедий Еврипида «Авга», «Алкестида», «Геракл» («Геракл безумный»), комедий Аристофана «Птицы» и «Лягушки» (как бог), комедии Эпихарма «Геракл у Фола», трагедий Тимесифея, Астидаманта Младшего, Диогена, Ликофрона и неизвестного автора «Геракл», трагедии Спинфара «Сожженный Геракл», неизвестного автора «Геракл на Эте», трагедий Сенеки «Геркулес в безумье» и «Геркулес на Эте». * О Геракле и кентаврах говорилось в комедиях Эпихарма, Тимокла, Линкея Самосского, Никохара, Офелиона, Феогнета. * Ж. Ротру «Смерть Геракла» * Ж. Ф. Мармонтель. «Смерть Геракла» * П. Метастазио * Ф. Ведекинд. Драма «Геракл» (1916—1917) * Ф. Дюрренматт * Генри Лайон Олди. «Герой должен быть один», «Одиссей, сын Лаэрта». Геракл в живописи| править вики-текст * Антонио Поллайоло. «Геркулес и Антей», «Геркулес и гидра» (1478). Уффици * Лукас Кранах старший. «Геркулес и Омфала». (1537) * Аннибале Карраччи. «Выбор Геракла» (ок. 1596). * Паоло Веронезе. «Выбор Геркулеса» (ок. 1580). * Гвидо Рени. «Геркулес и Лернейская гидра» (1620). Лувр * Тинторетто. «Происхождение Млечного пути». * Буше, Франсуа. «Геркулес и Омфала». ГМИИ им. А. С. Пушкина * Помпео Батони. «Геркулес на перекрестке». (1765) Эрмитаж * Thomas Hart Benton, «Achelous and Hercules» (1947). Smithsonian American Art Museu * Сальвадор Дали. «Hercules Lifts the Skin of the Sea and Stops Venus for an Instant from Waking Love» (1963) Геракл в скульптуре| править вики-текст Статуэтка Геракла в музее афинской Агоры Геркулес с Бычьего форума (II в. до н. э.) * «Геракл-лучник» с фронтона храма Афины в Эгине * «12 подвигов Геракла». Метопы храма Зевса Олимпийского (ок. 470—455 до н. э.) * Лисипп. «Геракл Фарнезе». (Др.рим. копия с греч. оригинала). Неаполь. * «Геракл Капитолийский». * «Геракл и младенец Телеф». (1-2 в. н. э.) Лувр. * «Борьба Геракла со львом». (2-3 в.н. э.) * «Геркулес борется с Ахелоем». Лувр * Антонио Поллайоло. Бронза «Геркулес и Антей». (ок. 1470) * Бардинелли. «Геркулес и Какус». (1525-34). Piazza della Signoria, Флоренция * Джованни Болонья. «Геркулес, несущий эфисиманского вепря». * Алессандро Альгарди. Бронза «Геркулес и Гидра». * Джамболонья. Бронзы «Геркулес и Антей», «Геркулес и Несс», Rijksmuseum, Амстердам. Мрамор «Геркулес и кентавр», Loggia dei Lanzi, Флоренция. (1660) * Канова. «Геракл и Лик» * Уильям Броди. «Геркулес и небесный свод». (1850) * Эмиль Антуан Бурдель. «Геракл, стреляющий в стимфалийских птиц». (1909) * Рудольф Тегнер. «Геркулес и гидра», «Геркулес и вепрь» (1918-19) * Аполлоний. «Бельведерский торс», Ватиканский музей. * Россия, Санкт-Петербург, Александровский сад (1833). * «Битва Геракла с Немейским львом». Эрмитаж Геракл в музыке| править вики-текст * И. С. Бах. Кантата (драма в музыке) «Геркулес на распутье». 1733 * П. Ф. Кавалли. Опера «Влюблённый Геракл» * Ж. Б. Люлли. Опера «Алкестида, или Триумф Алкида» Обложка комиксов * П. Кайзер. Опера «Свадьба Геракла и Гебы» * А. Вивальди. Опера «Геракл на Термодонте» * Н. Порпора. Опера «Свадьба Геракла и Гебы» * К. В. Глюк. Опера «Свадьба Геракла и Гебы» * Г. Ф. Гендель. Оратории «Геракл» и «Выбор Геракла» * К. Сен-Санс. Симфонические поэмы «Прялка Омфалы», «Юность Геракла» и опера «Деянира». Современная культура| править вики-текст * Агата Кристи дала имя «Эркюль» (французский вариант имени «Геркулес») своему умному немолодому маленького роста персонажу в 1926 г. для большего контрастного эффекта. В 1947 г. она создает книгу «Подвиги Геркулеса» — сборник из 12 новелл, озаглавленных в честь какого-либо подвига, где Пуаро разгадывает очередную загадку. * Геркулес также упоминается в песне Бриджит Мендлер "City Lights". Геракл в кинематографе| править вики-текст * Подвиги Геракла (1957). В главной роли — Стив Ривз * Геракл Освобожденный или Подвиги Геракла: Геракл и царица Лидии (1960). В главной роли — Стив Ривз * В фильме «Hercules in New York» (1970) Геркулес послан в современность. В главной роли — Арнольд Шварценеггер * Геркулес (1983). «Приключения Геркулеса» (1985). В главной роли — Лу Ферриньо * Советский мюзикл Весёлая хроника опасного путешествия, 1986 (в роли Геракла — Роман Рцхиладзе). * Связанные телесериалы «Удивительные странствия Геракла» (1995—1999) и «Зена — королева воинов» (1995—2001). В роли Геракла — Кевин Сорбо * Диснеевский полнометражный мультфильм «Геркулес» 1997 года и мультсериал на его основе. * «Мифы», серия «Подвиги Геракла» (2000). Режиссёр — Сергей Овчаров * «Геракл» (2005). В главной роли — Пол Телфер * Гераклом зовут олицетворение Греции из аниме Hetalia:Axis Powers * В графической новелле/аниме Fate/Stay Night Геракл появляется в качестве слуги класса «Берсеркер» * В фильме «Война богов: Бессмертные» (2011) Геракл является одним из олимпийских богов. Играет его Стив Байерс. * Геракл: Начало легенды (2014). В главной роли — Келлан Латс * Геракл (2014). В главной роли — Дуэйн Джонсон Геракл в компьютерных играх| править вики-текст * 1997 — Herc’s Adventures * 2009 — Rise of the Argonauts * 2010 — God of War III * 1997 - Hercules Геракл в еде| править вики-текст * «Геркулес» — советская марка овсяных хлопьев. Она была настолько популярна, что овсяную кашу в СССР часто называли геркулесовой. В астрономии| править вики-текст * В честь Геракла назван астероид (532) Геркулина, открытый в 1904 году. * В честь Геракла названо созвездие северного полушария неба Геркулес. * В честь Геракла назван кратер Геркулес на Луне. Категория:Герои